dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Béta:Breeding/System
Slots When you are breeding two dragons together the possible results will be listed into 3 different type of slots each with a limit of 10. In total there are 30: Both Unique as Special Dragons will never be listed inside one of these slots. When there are more than 10 dragons that can be listed into a difficulty the dragons will be choisen randomly. Rate Value All slots are locked on default. In order to unlock them you will need a specific ammount of rate value. This value is in fact the current earning of your two dragons: Process 1: Type Cycle The Type Cycle exist out 3 stage. The system will only check for opposites on stage 1. When an opposite is detected the stage will be ignored and will skip to stage 3. Add the end of this process when no dragons are generated on the list. An elemental that contains the first element from left parent will generated on the list. On this process, only type combinations are generated. Stage 1 :#Containing : P1(e1)/P2(e1) if opposite = none; :#Containing : P1(e1)/P2(e2) if opposite = none; check if P1(e1) = P2(e2) :#Containing : P1(e1)/P2(e3) if opposite = none; check if P1(e1) = P2(e3) :Only on stage one, it will check on opposite list. If the containing types are equal, an elemental from that type is generate. Stage 2 :#Containing : P1(e2)/P2(e1) :#Containing : P1(e2)/P2(e2) :#Containing : P1(e2)/P2(e3) :If the containing types are equal, an elemental from that type is generate. Stage 3 :#Containing : P1(e1)/P2(e1)/P2(e2) :#Containing : P1(e2)/P2(e1)/P2(e2) :#Containing : P1(e3)/P2(e1)/P2(e2) :#Containing : P2(e1)/P1(e1)/P1(e2) :#Containing : P2(e2)/P1(e1)/P1(e2) :#Containing : P2(e3)/P1(e1)/P2(e2) Process 2: Checking Condition #If both dragons from this combination are rare hybrids, the rare hybrid list will be add to the array list. This list is located on your user info config what is located server sided. #If both dragons from this combination are legend dragons, the legend list will be add to the array list. This list is located on your user info config what is located server sided. If rule 3 is active, the results from this rule will not be add to the array list. #If Parent A and Parent B contains the same dragon. It's an possibility to get that dragon. This dragon will be add to the array list. #If both dragons from this combination are legend or pure (wildcards), the following dragons will be add to the array list: elementals, hybrids and rare hybrids. If the type is pure and rule 3 is activated the wildcard effect will not be add to the array list. #If one of the parents is an pure elemental than this element will be read as 2 elements: Pure and Elemental. And process one will be repeated. #If both parents are pure elemental, both pure elemental type will split in two like step 5 and will repeat one more time. Process 3: Generate #The array list that is generated from process one will search for dragons that match an different order of elements. If found these dragons will be add to the array list. #Now both array lists from process 1 and 2 are combined into one big list. #The total rating from the parents will be calculated to see what slots are unlocked. #The system picks an dificulty. This percentage is determed by the amount of slots there are unlocked. #The unlocked slots from that dificulty will be filled randomly with dragons from the array list. This randomfactor is based off the internal id of a dragon. #The locked slots from that dificulty will be removed. #The system will randomly pick a slot and save the dragon id on the server. Process 4: Deus Vault (béta) #If the parents combination is matched with DV list, the dificulty slots will divided: :*If the recipt gives 100 %, you will get 100 % to get that unique dragon. :*If the recipt only give 70%, 30 % chance you will get dragon from difficult rate list from process 3 and 70 % that you still get that unique dragon from the recipt. Breeding Facts *The list will not result any elemental dragons if both parents don't have the same element listed. *Standart elemental : e, w, f, p, m , i , el, d ,l and pu, on breeding is read that type as string, and also every pure elemental is read as two type but all of them are grouped into one type. *If you breed two legend dragons that are the same, the only legend dragon that will be listed on the array list is that dragon. *Breeding pure with an elemental will never generate a legend or other pure dragon. *If you breed an pure elemental together with any other dragon, it will generate elemental, hybrid and rare (is matched with what element pure have). *If you breed an pure with an pure elemental, it's an possibility to get an pure too since pure + (pure + elemental), just remember pure + pure = pure, elemental A + elemental A = Elemental A. It's possible to get another pure elemental with this combination. *To get an legend dragon you need 2 rare hybrids. When for a pure you need 2 legend dragons. *To get pure elemental, you need pure + elemental or pure elemental + pure elemental. *This Deus Vault system is still buggy. Category:Breeding